


Not According to Plan

by oldestcharm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: Poe is happy to improvise. He just needs to convince Ben to do the same.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Kylo|Ben x Poe Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Not According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginger_puff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_puff/gifts).



Eventually, Poe thinks as he comes to in the torture chamber, his luck was bound to run out. He's spent a lot of time and effort trying to get to the map first and now that neither party has it, he's beginning to wonder if it was worth it. It's one thing being a prisoner, being tortured for information, but he thinks he can deal with that if just for the knowledge that BB-8 has found his way back to the Resistance. Poe doesn't have that assurance and that's why he needs to improvise _now_.

They've reached the big boss now, having run out of regular torture methods by stormtroopers both incompetent or sadistic. The tall shadow of Kylo Ren in the far end of the room is proof of that.

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board," the man says, slowly approaching him. "Comfortable?"

And seriously, what is Poe supposed to say to that?

"Not really."

There's a sound then, very alike an amused huff. Poe thinks he must have imagined it. From what he's seen Kylo Ren doesn't possess a sense of humor.

"That's on you. You shouldn't have shot at me."

"Kind of felt appropriate at the time," Poe confesses, blinking up at him. "You had just killed a friend."

He can feel the intense gaze under the mask, directed right at him. It's unnerving.

"I had a plan, you know," Kylo Ren says, almost conversationally and he leans right into Poe's personal space. His voice is almost melodic and Poe feels drawn to it, despite the circumstances. Something about it feels familiar, nostalgic. For whatever reason he wants so badly to see the face hidden under the mask. He doesn't think he will ever get to. It would beat the point of wearing a mask in the first place. "Of course, you had to ruin it for me."

Poe's lost track of the conversation and it takes him a few seconds to piece the words together. He offers a sardonic smile. "Sounds like you're just bad at making plans."

"Whereas you had the map," Ren says and straightens up. He takes a step back and Poe thinks it might be better to have him on face level rather than looming over him. He thinks back to Jakku and the way Ren had crouched down to speak to him, a showing of respect if Poe's ever seen it. "—and no plan whatsoever."

Strangely, it feels as though Ren is scolding him, as though he's annoyed Poe's there on the ship.

"It's served me well so far," Poe says, because it's true. Although he's had a lot of help from friends along the way, he doesn't think he's bad at thinking on his feet. Besides, there is no perfect plan. Something always goes wrong and you have to be prepared for that.

"Yet you're here in the hands of the enemy," Ren points out and Poe has to admit he has a point.

"You never know, might make it out of here yet. I like to remain optimistic."

There is tension in the room as they stare each other down. Poe wonders whether this is where the conversation ends.

"You're right," Ren says and waves his hand. The straps holding Poe to the chair pop open with a hiss.

"What," Poe asks, his voice confused and barely audible.

"I'm scrapping the plan," Ren says, heading for the exit. "Let's go."

"Let's go... where?"

"Hangar bay. I can get us to my personal ship without prying eyes."

"You— What is happening?" Poe demands, but stumbles to his feet nevertheless. He sways slightly, disoriented and has to grab onto the chair to keep his balance.

Ren stops right before the door and turns to look at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No. Yes, but why?" Poe asks, knowing full well that it's probably wiser to keep his mouth shut, but he's never had much self control. Usually, he's able to charm his way out of trouble.

Ren looks at him then, considering. "You're asking too many questions."

That's— fair, Poe decides.

Ren produces a pair of cuffs. "Hands."

Poe holds out his hands and sighs. If it is a trap, there's no escape anyway, but if Ren is serious about getting him off the ship, he thinks he can deal with the cuffs. Ren fastens them to his wrists, soft leather of his gloves brushing against his bare skin. It feels electric, unnerving in a disturbingly good way. He hopes he isn't developing some twisted liking towards the man. Poe frowns, staring, but then it's gone and Ren is guiding him out of the torture chamber.

*

"Just out of curiosity, what is your plan?" Poe asks as they pile into the Upsilon-class command shuttle that Poe is fascinated by despite their current predicament. Ren unfastens the cuffs and they drop onto the floor. Neither bothers to pick them up.

Ren doesn't answer, instead he settles into the pilot seat, preparing to take off.

"Don't you think it's suspicious you took a high security prisoner with you to your personal ship?" Poe asks again, more insistent.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're only relevant, because I'm interested in the map. Now shut up, I can't concentrate when you're chattering away at me." He sounds irritable as he punches in the coordinates.

"I think it's a fair question," Poe says and he takes a moment to look around. The attention to detail, the build is far above the ships predecessor.

Ren stands up, raw emotion showing in his body language. He corners him and Poe's back hits the wall. He stares up at the man, uneasy.

"We're going to Jakku. You're going to deliver me the map."

"And then?" Poe prompts.

"We'll see," Ren says and the change of his tone is startling. He sounds distant, almost as though he doesn't really have a plan either, hasn't thought that far. Poe wants to say something, ask further, but Ren continues before he can. "You fly this thing."

There is a pause, and the tension in the room is almost palpable. "I... alright?"

Ren fades into the dark depths of his ship and after a moment of staring after him, Poe settles into the pilot's chair and gets to work. In this moment he's more than happy to distract himself with a new shiny toy, to explore the console of the ship.

*

"I'm really quite upset with you," a nauseatingly familiar voice comes from his right and when Poe looks over it's Ben Solo who drops into the co-pilot's chair right next to him. Pale, handsome and delightfully mature. The scenario is so impossible, Poe almost crashes the spaceship at takeoff. Ben shoots out a hand to steady his grip. Another touch of skin and this time the feeling is all-consuming, dizzying in the worst kind of way.

" _Focus_ ," Ben orders and Poe can see the similarities; what happens without the mask. "If you ruin this plan as well, I may as well not have bothered."

"You're— You're not dead," Poe says, nearly breathless. Even to his own ears he sounds hysterical.

Ben looks over at him, expression sour and it's such a trip on a man Poe now knows to be a homicidal maniac. He thinks that's what the mask is for. "Who told you I was dead?"

Poe says nothing, presses his lips tightly together and looks away. He doesn't want to think about the implications. He doesn't want to feel that anger.

Ben huffs out a laugh that isn't amused in the slightest. "Of course she did."

They settle into silence, but it doesn't last for long.

"Wait, did you just say you're upset with _me_?" Poe demands, pointing an accusing finger at Ben. "I haven't done anything wrong, buddy."

"You tried to shoot me, idiot," Ben says and he doesn't even look at Poe, which somehow makes this more infuriating.

"I didn't know it was you!"

"I'm not upset you tried to shoot me, personally. I'm upset you didn't leave once you had the map."

That... doesn't make any sense. "I thought you wanted the map."

"I do want it."

"Then what? Aren't you supposed to be thrilled?" Poe scowls at the controls.

"This may come as a surprise, but the prospect of torturing and executing you isn't exactly appealing to me."

Poe snaps his head so fast he can hear his own neck crack just a little. He cannot help the swoop in his stomach at the words, but then he sees him and it's so so much worse. He stares at Ben — detached, vacant-eyed, fragile. He looks beautiful like that and Poe wants something better for them. For once, he wants to _believe_. "Are you saying— What are you saying?"

"I don't have a plan for this, Poe," Ben says and he looks lost, on the verge of tears. Poe thinks he's being asked something. It sounds a lot like a plea for help and Poe needs to reach out this time, the way he hadn't in the past.

"Listen," he says, voice soft, designed not to spook. "It doesn't have to be like this. You keep making plans and beating yourself over the head when they inevitably fall through, because they were flawed to begin with, but what if you just... didn't?"

"How?" Ben asks and his voice sounds desperate. Poe's heart _aches_.

"Let's find the map first and then we can take a break. Somewhere out of the way, just for a while so we can figure things out. How does that sound?"

Ben turns to look at him, finally, and Poe can't stop himself from reaching out and touching him.

"Hey," Poe says, dragging his thumb along his cheekbone. "Are you with me?"

Ben nods, just a fraction of a movement, but it's something. "Yeah," he says and then clears his throat when it comes out a little wrecked. "Yes, I'm with you."

Poe smiles at him. "Thank you for agreeing to not make plans together."

Ben turns away to hide his own smile behind his hand. "You're welcome."


End file.
